goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Cedric Gets Keith In DEEP Trouble
Cedric Gets Keith In DEEP Trouble is the third episode of my "Cedric Gets Grounded" series. Cedric hires a couple of bad boys to help him pay Keith out for getting him and Yara drunk at the Prom a couple of nights before. Transcript (Cedric is no longer hung over; he is in the back alley with three boys his age group, but the third boy is the leader and is older than him. His name is Amos (he is actually Angela from mrlegofan404's grounded series but with a different more masculine name), and he explains the plan) AMOS: OK, guys, this is our plan: to escape school. 'Cos school is so boring. All the teachers are old bags. CEDRIC: Um, one question. AMOS: Yeah? CEDRIC: Isn't escaping school illegal? AMOS: (Dr Robotnik's voice) NO! CEDRIC: I only have to serve detention for three days; and today is my last day of detention. AMOS: Fine. Once detention is over, head out the back door and we'll tell you when to strike. Got it? CEDRIC: OK. BAD BOY 1: OK. BAD BOY 2: OK. AMOS: Then let's go! (at detention, the boys wait impatiently while the clock is ticking) AMOS: (quietly) Detention is over. Now we leave through the back door. (group leaves through back door, they cut through alleys and reach a road. There they see a crappy-looking house) AMOS: That must be Keith's house. (group goes across the road, and checks mail box) AMOS: Let's see... "PENZA". Yup, that is Keith's place all right. Cedric you wait here; me and the boys will break in. Make it look like an accident, or we'll get in DEEP trouble. CEDRIC: OK. (thinking) Lucky I needn't break into someone's home. (Angela and the two boys break through the door. MONTAGE: audio only: the boys breaking most of the stuff in the house, including Grandmother's ashes. Keith returns home, shocked. He runs upstairs thinking he had done something wrong.) (Then the police come. Keith's parents come to the house as Keith comes downstairs. Knock on the door.) KEITH: (yells) Don't let them in! Don't let them in! (door opens) MRS PENZA: Oh Yes I Will! You're going to tell him what you've done and why! KEITH: (sarcastically) Oh no, I am scared. I'm really scared! MRS PENZA: Well you should be, and there he is! POLICEMAN: Hullo hullo hullo, what's going on here? MRS PENZA: Sir, he broke our $3000 flatscreen, split the pool table in half, broke our jar containing my dead mother's ashes, and worst of all hacked all the electronics in the house... and broke them! He broke so many things in this house! KEITH: Yeah! POLICEMAN: You heard her, boy... KEITH: No, I'm! Talking! I'm talking! Don't call me boy! I want complete quiet! MRS PENZA: Keith, stop that! Keith cut that out! Sit down! Sit down and talk to him! POLICEMAN: It's OK, sir, just calm down. KEITH: (agitated) WHAT? POLICEMAN: Now tell me and you mother your side of the story. What's going on? KEITH: (making an excuse) Um, my mum wouldn't buy me a game and I broke the TV. She's so unfair, you don't know, go away. You don't even know what's going on. POLICEMAN: Don't you dare talk to me like that. Listen, this doesn't have to be a big deal. We just need to take care of the problem. KEITH: No! No! This is a big deal. You don't even know what's going on. MRS PENZA: He often thinks that whenever something doesn't work, he'd break it. KEITH: Yeah! MRS PENZA: And now... KEITH: That's the only way! POLICEMAN: Sit down. Now! KEITH: No, no, no. Even if I don't break it something goes wrong! Why on earth... POLICEMAN: Come here and have a seat. KEITH: No! POLICEMAN: Talk it over. Keith, calm down. KEITH: No, I'm not calming down. STOP! POLICEMAN: Come on, let's get over here. KEITH: No! POLICEMAN: Come on, take it easy— KEITH: NO! Don't touch me! POLICEMAN: Hey! You do not put your hands on a constable, do you understand that? KEITH: I'm gonna put my hands on whoever I want! POLICEMAN: Come here and have a seat. KEITH: No! POLICEMAN: Don't make me do this! KEITH: Make you do what? POLICEMAN: I will apprehend you and take you to the station. KEITH: No, I'm not afraid of you! POLICEMAN: Listen this can be a simple solution, or it could be a big deal. What do you want? KEITH: I want you to get out of my face! I want you to get out of my face! POLICEMAN: Go have a seat! KEITH: That's what I want! POLICEMAN: No Keith, get down. Don't make me do this! KEITH: No, no! POLICEMAN: Last warning. (Policeman sprays Keith with pepper spray) KEITH: AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH! OH GOD, NO! POLICEMAN: Now to use my taser. KEITH: No not the taser! (Policeman stuns Keith with taser) KEITH: Nooooooooooooooooo! AAAAAAAAAAH! STOP IT! MR PENZA: Thank you Officer. (to Keith) You deserved it for destroying the house. You're grounded grounded grounded for a long time. MRS PENZA: Yeah, Keith! That was a pretty stupid thing to do. POLICEMAN: Now get in the Police Car now. You're going to think about what you've done! KEITH: (sobs as he is escorted to the back of the police car) Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! (in the back of the cruiser) KEITH: I'll get you Cedric! Someday you'll pay for this. SOMEDAY!! POLICEMAN: Oh, shut up. (That's All Folks! See you in Episode 4!) Trivia There is a Michael Rosen reference; guess which video of his this quote being referenced if from. No prizes for guessing!Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes